Fairytales: Revisited and Revised
by Kuroi Koneko
Summary: Our favorite childhood stories with a twist. If you want to know, click and read. current story Sleeping Handsome. Any requests? All stories are oneshots. All reviews welcomed! Current: Sleeping Handsome
1. The Frog Princess

****

Fairytales: Revisited and Redone

The Frog Princess

By Kuroi Koneko

Okay peoples! I'm taking our old and favorite fairytales and changing them around. Kinda like my story "Lady Robin Hood", in a sense. This will be a _growing collection_ as I don't know really when, where, or even _how_ I'm going to end this; unless it gets so few reviews that it's not worth doing anymore.

As the stories progress they will probably become a bit more worthy of . . . higher ratings. I'm trying to build up enough courage (and practice) for later stories and such. Please leave reviews with any requests or suggestions or whatnot.

This first story features my fave couple first. If anyone wants a different pairing in this setting please tell me and I'll do a 'Special Edition/Version' for you.

That's it! Read and Enjoy please!!

****************

In times when faith and beliefs were the focal points of life, a young queen gave birth to her first, last, and only child; a son she named Endymion with her dying breath. It was apparent even from birth that he had inherited his mother's appearances. However, another son was born that night, with a twin sister; the children of the king's mistress. After his mistress had recovered from childbirth the king married her, with his late wife's soil barely settled on her grave. It was rumored that the new queen was a sorceress who had bewitched the king and cursed the queen to die in childbirth, but no one dared to breathe words of such in the queen's vicinity.

Years passed and the three children grew together. Endymion was not close to his half- brother and sister, Rubius and Beryl. The two had inherited their mother's exotic looks; hair a deep crimson that shone like blood in the sunlight, eyes of ever-changing shades of red, and skin of a sickly pale white. However, they also had their father's, the king's, blood, and they had also inherited their mother's temperament. They were as cruel as she, as short-tempered, ill mannered, two-faced, manipulative, and superficial. The king saw his children and how opposite they were. The queen's twins were much like she, and the king mourned that they had been born a scant few hours prior to Endymion who was his true heir. Endymion, the son he could not bear to look he so reminded him of his late wife. His ebony hair that seemed to absorb the light rather than reflect it, eyes the color of the ocean at midnight with flecks of moonlight gleaming in them. Even his temperament was like hers: quiet, slightly withdrawn, he kept to himself, gentle and kind, but with a sense of justice that made him seem ruthless, and he was as stubborn as his mother was.

On their fifth birthday Endymion, Rubius, and Beryl mourned the death of their father. The queen put on the appearance of mourning her husband's death while inside she was scheming on ruling the kingdom now in her possession. She ruled for many years as the Royal Children grew older.

As the years passed Beryl began to show a very un-sisterly interest in Endymion. Endymion spent most of his time avoiding Beryl and finding rooms in the palace that no one used anymore. It was in one of those rooms that he found a golden ball; solid gold, perfectly round, with intricate etchings and designs of which he had never seen. He played often with the ball, entranced by its shine and glow as it reflected the sun's rays. He was very careful to keep the golden ball a secret. He searched the books he found in the same room for any information on the symbols carved into his precious toy.

In one of the books he found a legend containing the golden ball and its decorations. The carvings themselves were a compressed version of the legend. The legend spoke of a young princess who was so beautiful her family's sorceress grew jealous. Her jealousy soon turned to bitter hatred and she cursed the princess who was more beautiful than she. In a fit of rage she turned the princess into the ugliest creature she could think of at the moment: a frog . . . but not any frog, a toad. When the Queen found out what had been done to her daughter she ordered it to be undone; the sorceress refused. The Queen ordered her to be executed for treason. The Queen, heartbroken with the loss of her only beloved daughter and child, cast her own life energy and magic to create a garden in which she placed her daughter for protection. She also created the golden ball that, when in the right hands, would lead its current owner to the pond where Princess Serenity resides.

For all his belief in magic, Endymion regarded the legend of the Frog Princess Serenity as pure fantasy. Over the months and consequent years, Prince Endymion forgot the legend around the golden ball.

It was a hot summer day on the Princes' and Princess's 19th birthday when Prince Endymion's secret pleasure was discovered.

"Endymion, darling," Beryl purred as she sauntered over to Endymion, "I haven't seen you around very often anymore. But I can think of the . . . perfect . . . birthday present to make up for that." She pressed herself against him while trailing her finger across his chest.

Rubius snickered in the background as Endymion's face remained impassive while his eyes clearly displayed his disgust. Beryl mistook it for lust and slowly crept her hands up. Half way up Beryl felt an unusual lump.

"Endymion, what is this?" Beryl reached into his vest pocket and took out the golden ball. Beryl's eyes widened in awe and greed. "Beautiful . . . " she whispered.

Endymion narrowed his eyes in barely repressed anger. "Give that back to me, Beryl," he growled through clenched teeth.

Beryl seemed to snap out of her greed-induced trance to stare smugly at her half-brother.

"Now dearest, what could you possibly want with such a . . . cheap . . . bauble?" She gave a smirk. "But it'll a pretty little ornament as a birthday present, don't you agree Rubius?" she shouted over to her brother.

Rubius turned his red eyes to gaze indifferently at his sister and half-brother. He gave an impassive shrug saying, "I don't care."

Beryl frowned at her brother before turning her attention back to Endymion. She was a bit startled to see him glaring at her. Endymion's hands shot out to grab the ball away from Beryl but she quickly moved it out of his reach. Endymion growled angrily and demanded its return. Beryl laughed and danced out of his reach.

The reach-and-leap-away game continued for several long minutes before Endymion became so frustrated that he leapt for Beryl instead of the ball. Beryl was so surprised by the action that she let out a little scream, dropped the ball forgotten, and ran back for the palace.

Endymion cursed under his breath as he caught the ball rolling down a hill. He chased the ball for several long minutes as it made odd turns through the palace grounds. At last the gold ball stopped its journey, coming to rest beside a crystal clear pond. The light of the fading sun slanted off the pond and into the Prince's eyes, temporarily blinding him. When his eyes adjusted he looked to the bank for his gold toy.

His eyes widened in shock.

"No, where is it?!" he whispered fiercely.

"If you ask of that golden ball, it rolled into the pond's center," a soft silvery voice murmured near Endymion's feet.

The Prince jumped, startled, at the unexpected voice, especially coming from so close to his feet. When he looked down he saw only a hideous toad and could not censor the grimace that crossed his face at the sight.

The toad - female by voice distinction - looked down in sadness having seen the Prince's expression.

"It's all right," she whispered sadly, "you do not have to look."

The toad's tone struck a chord in his heart and soon he found himself apologizing. After the toad accepted the apology and gave her forgiveness she inquired about the ball's importance.

"It does not have very much importance, but it fascinates me for some reason, so it's more sentimental. But I'll never get it now. I can't even see it on the bottom!" he cried mournfully.

"Well . . . I will get it for you on one condition."

"Anything!" Endymion cried eagerly. "What is it you want . . . uh . . .?"

"Serena," the frog supplied, "I was called Serena." Serena's face fell a bit at the past tense.

Endymion didn't seem to notice Serena's melancholy. "You may have anything Serena, just please return my golden ball."

Serena waited a moment, staring solemnly into Endymion's eyes, looking for something. She nodded once, satisfied, and leapt into the pond. She returned to the surface moments later with the toy clasped securely in her front . . . uh . . . hands.

"Before I return this to you, I wish to make known my condition." She waited until Endymion nodded. "I wish to be your companion."

Endymion stared blankly, not even blinking. The words kept repeating in his head. Then he saw a forlorn expression flash on Serena's face a moment before she lowered it.

"Um . . . nevermind. Here is your ball. Good day," she rolled the ball to Endymion's feet and turned back to the pond.

Again Endymion felt a pang in his heart and reached a hand out to prevent Serena from jumping back into the pond. "No, no. A deal is a deal, come, you will be my companion, Serena. By the way," he said with a gentle smile, carefully cradling her in his hand while also balancing his golden ball, "my name is Endymion."

Serena smiled.

The sun had already set when the strange companions entered the palace. It was eerily quiet in the halls as Endymion made his way to his private chambers. His bedroom was very dark, the furniture merely darker shadows. Luckily, Endymion knew his room as well as he knew his own name.

"Endymion . . . " a husky voice purred from the vicinity of his bed.

Despite the lack of light Serena could clearly distinguish Endymion's disgusted grimace. She silently leapt to his shoulder and murmured into his ear, "Would you like me to get rid of her for you?" She felt him nod his head. "Put me on the bed."

When he had done what she requested she softly hopped to the woman's head.

"Endymion?"

"Ribbit. Ribbit."

"What . . . ?" A soft rustling sound was heard as Beryl, who lay half-naked in Endymion's bed, moved her hand around in search of the sound's source. She finally came across a rather bumpy lump that seemed to move. "What the . . . ?" she raised her voice a bit louder.

All of a sudden a small light illuminated the object under her hand.

"AHH!" Beryl screamed, her red eyes widening in horror at the grotesque shadow-enhanced toad she held in her hand. She ran screaming from the room without any regard to her state of dress - or rather, undress.

Serena's soft croaking and Endymion's satisfied and relieved chuckles filled the now dark-again bedroom.

"Thanks, Serena. Thanks a lot." The smile he wore on his face was evident in his soft tone.

"If I were human, Endymion, I do believe I would be blushing."

Endymion's chuckles filled the room again as he prepared himself for sleep. "Come, Serena, I have more pillows here than I could possibly use. Choose one to sleep on tonight."

He was met with total silence. There was no sound except for his own soft breathing. And then there was a soft, almost shy, reply.

"Thank you."

And then the only sounds heard were the sounds of soft, even breathing of sleep.

Days came and went in a rather lazy manner. Endymion played with his golden ball and spent his time with Serena. The more time he spent with her the more he forgot she was a talking frog. He grew very fond of her and even admitted - though only in his deepest and most secret thoughts - that if she was human he would marry her . . . because he loved her.

It was late one night when the duo went to bed. Endymion had been brooding on how much he loved Serena and regretted that she was not human. He was so preoccupied with his thought that he did not notice his half-siblings sneak into his room as he and Serena conversed. He also didn't realize he had kissed Serena until he heard three sets of gasps.

"Endymion!!" two feminine voice cried out in shock. Rubius merely gaped in disgust. Endymion whirled to face his half-siblings.

So no one noticed the soft silver glow that began to surround Serena . . . . and the golden ball Endymion treasured that resided on his dresser. The glow grew brighter and caught the attention of Rubius who was too transfixed to speak. His sudden stillness was noticed by his sister standing next to him. She became aware of the room's sudden brightness, as did Endymion.

The three watched in awe, and not a little fear, as Serena's form became pure silver. The warts and bumps shrunk and disappeared leaving the skin smooth and flawless; her body began to grow, her arms and legs lengthened into hands and fingers and feet and toes; her head and torso became that of a well-developed young woman of unsurpassed beauty; her hair grew and lengthened until it draped on the floor like a small pool of moonlight; and a gown of pure silver formed around her body, covering her skin from some unwanted eyes. Her transformation from hideous toad to unrivaled beautiful young woman ended.

"Serena?" Endymion whispered hesitantly.

Serena slowly opened her eyes as the silver light around her dimmed and diminished revealing silver draping hair, flawless creamy porcelain skin, and deep sapphire blue eyes.

The golden ball, which had been glowing softly in the background forgotten, gave a low humming sound. It regained the room's occupant's attention and then a loud _snap_ emanated from a large crack that split the sphere in half. A clear, shining, glowing silver crystal emerged and moved to hover in front of Serena's heart as a gold upturned crescent moon appeared in the middle of her forehead. When the mark had fully emerged, the gem turned into a pendant; hanging off a silver chain, the gem resting lightly in the valley between her breasts.

Endymion's eyes widened in shock, awe and hope; Beryl's eyes widened in fear before narrowing in instant hatred; and Rubius' eyes instantly narrowed in lust.

"Serena?" Endymion whispered again.

Serena smiled shyly at him, a blush tinting her cheeks. She dropped into a small curtsy before saying, in a shy melodious voice, "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, though I was often called Serena to distinguish me from my mother." She blushed a little harder and stared at the floor. "Thank you, Endymion, for freeing me."

"He is MINE!!" Beryl shrieked in rage. She saw the looks her brothers were giving Serena, especially Endymion. Beryl rushed at Serena, her hands twisted into claws with her nails pointed, teeth bared in a snarl of hatred, eyes flashing with madness.

Rubius, in a rare moment of kindness - though it was induced by self-interests - reached out and grabbed Beryl by her long crimson hair, effectively stopping her lunge.

Endymion had also rushed to stop Beryl's attack, but he had moved to Serena's side to protect her. After realizing that Beryl had been temporarily contained his temper flared in a rare display of uncontrolled anger.

"OUT!" he screamed. His midnight ocean eyes glowed a faint gold in his rage. His arm tightened around Serena's waist reflexively, pulling her closer to his side. He absently noted how perfectly she fitted against him. He scowled even harder. "_I said OUT!!_" he roared.

Beryl and Rubius took one look into his now gold rage filled eyes and scrambled for the door, their reason for coming - whatever it had been - now completely forgotten about. When the door slammed shut behind them silence descended once again.

Serena snuggled closer to Endymion's warmth, fitting her curves and contours into his. She stopped when she felt his arm tighten its hold on her and the other wrap itself around her shoulders, pressing her even closer. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"En-Endymion?" came her muffled inquiry.

Endymion lowered his head so his lips were next to her ear as he whispered, "I love you, Serena."

Her head jerked up at his admission, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes as they sparkled with hope. Her only reply was to throw her arms around his neck, which stretched her body flush against his, and press her lips to his in what was meant to be a chaste kiss. It quickly turned passionate when Endymion hugged her so tightly her breath left her in a gasp that gave him access into the depths of her mouth. As their tongues danced and caressed and explored the others they finally had to separate when their lungs demanded life-giving air. "I love you too," Serena whispered breathlessly when the kiss ended, her forehead resting against his as their breaths mingled.

The next morning four women appeared at the palace. One was blonde, two had green tinged hair, and the fourth had deep purple hair. When Serena saw them she ran towards them with a large joyous smile on her face.

"Haruka! Hotaru! Michiru! Setsuna! You're here!" she cried in delight, embracing each as she called their name.

"Princess," Hotaru began after a respectful curtsy, "we, too, were freed of our enchantment when you were released."

"It just took some time to locate you, Kitten." Haruka smirked.

Endymion came up behind Serena, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin atop her head. Setsuna and Michiru smiled at the obvious affection, while Haruka glared and Hotaru gave a slight upturn of her lips. Haruka glared a little longer before smiling widely and exclaiming,

"So _this_ is the Prince!" Her expression turned serious again. "You better take good care of her or else . . . " she left the threat hanging.

"I will," he replied, equally serious.

The Hotaru spoke up. "Where are you stepmother and half-siblings, Prince?" she asked politely, but with an edge to her tone.

Though Endymion did not care for his remaining "family" he did not want undue harm to befall them. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

It was Setsuna who answered his question.

"We have unfinished business with the queen and penalties to deal out to her off-spring."

Endymion thought it wisest not to ask any further and gave the four directions to their most likely whereabouts.

"Tomorrow shall be your Wedding Day, Majesties," Michiru spoke for the first time, her tone brooking no arguments. She waited until both Endymion and Serena nodded their assent before she left to follow the others.

"Well, they're an interesting bunch, Beloved," Endymion remarked lightly.

Serena blushed at the endearment but did not let it deter her. "You get used to them. But come, if the wedding is to be tomorrow we have much to prepare." She led him away in search of organizers for the upcoming wedding.

The wedding took place the next day as planned, though the guest list was rather small for a Royal Wedding, including only close friends and loyal servants. After the wedding Endymion took the four women aside and inquired about his family. It was Hotaru who answered in a grave and cold voice.

"They have been killed." She held up a hand to silence Endymion. "Your stepmother was the sorceress of our kingdom and the one to curse our Princess. She was guilty of treason; we merely carried out a sentence long overdue. As for those disgusting twins-" her expressionless mask twisted into one of disgust and hatred before becoming expressionless again "-the Princess Beryl was killed as punishment for attempting to attack and kill Princess Serenity. We had no interest at the present time in Prince Rubius, however, he attacked us and was killed in our self-defense."

Endymion nodded and returned to his bride.

And so ends the tale of the Frog Princess. No one in the kingdom mourned the disappearance of the sorceress Queen and her cruel children. Serenity and Endymion were named King and Queen of Earth shortly after their wedding, much to the joy and relief of the people.

Serena's four guardians became advisors to the young rulers and peace and prosperity reigned for many years over the Earth.

****

The End.


	2. Sleeping Handsome

**Author's Notes:  Hello everyone who is reading!!  I know I said that this would be up in a few days, but the ending just wouldn't be written as fast as I would've liked it to be so I had to wait for it.  I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting.  Anyways, here it is for your enjoyment, my rendition of Sleeping Beauty!**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters.  However, this rendition of the fairytale is original and very much mine.  You plagiarize it, I ****will find out and sue.  That is all.**

**Sleeping Handsome**

By Kuroi Koneko

          Many years in the future, in times yet to come, technology has nearly consumed and dominated society.  Very few believe in anything anymore; not fate, not destiny, chance, psychics, religions, not even love.  Machines have practically started living life for people; doing their jobs of any kind, taking care of our daily necessities, and very nearly even thinking for us.

          Genetic malformities, abnormalities, and mutations have been reduced to near extinction.  Only the very few, very rare, diseases cause problems.  And it is here that our story begins . . .

          "Come on, ma'am, just one more push will do it," a nurse in blue scrubs shouted encouragingly.

          A young woman with matted blonde hair groaned in pain as she attempted to give birth to a stubborn premature baby boy.  A tall man with fire red hair stood next to her bed, his hand being squeezed so hard his fingers were purple.  He kept mumbling to himself - and anyone who would listen - about outdated ideas.

          "A natural birth she - OW! - says.  None of that tube grown family.  'I want a connection to my child, physical proof that's beyond appearance to prove he is _mine.'  MY FINGERS!!  Never again, I am never doing this again."  That was all he kept muttering, over and over._

          At length, two screams were heard: one of relief, the other of pain.  The woman had given birth to a healthy, but oddly silent, baby boy with strawberry blonde fuzzy dusting his oval shaped head.  The man had screamed due to his three broken fingers.

          The woman fainted after a few moments, her husband had his fingers set and bound, and the doctors had taken the baby to be examined for any complications caused by the long 36-hour birthing.  Preliminary testing showed everything to be normal despite being undersized, underweight, and premature.  After a few days of cautionary observation both mother and child were allowed to go home.

          Years passed and the boy - who was named Zoisyte - grew older, intelligent, and handsome.  In the school courses he was always a top student, in all the advanced classes.  It was just after he graduated high school - at age 14! - that things seemed to become dull for him.  He would look around at his peers and see them playing around and acting like teenagers.  He'd see them flirting with girls, getting dates, having . . . fun.

          Fun.  Something he had never really experienced before, not like others.  He had only his books and the lives in them.  Despite the fact that he was very handsome even for a 14 year old he often hid his beauty behind unnecessary glasses and frazzled hair.  His strawberry tinted blonde hair was long, hanging to his mid-back and usually kept in a loose ponytail, and when it was frazzled . . . he made Einstein look like he was having a perfect hair day when at his worst.  Because of his physical appearance girls avoided him, and he was both relieved and disappointed.

          More years passed without interaction with girls.  So instead, Zoisyte buried himself in technology and books of the distant past.  He had long ago come to the conclusion that the world of technology he lived in would eventually self-destruct itself and revert back to days when people weren't so dependant on technology.  However he never voiced his suspicions knowing how society treated those who held unfavorable opinions and theories - certainly not like royalty!

          A few days before his 18th birthday Zoisyte started feeling strange; his vision was blurry sometimes, he felt hot in air conditioning and cold in heating, he was dizzy at odd times, and he was tired a lot.  Several trips to several different doctors all resulted in the same way: no one knew what was wrong.  It wasn't one of the rare diseases that still existed, although some of the symptoms matched the various illnesses it wasn't one of them.  For all the expensive doctors' bills, no one could decipher what was wrong.  After red spots began to appear all over his body with an accompanying itchiness, one doctor, made a very ominous prediction; "I doubt, with these symptoms, that he will live for much longer.  It may be best to put him into a cryogenic sleep until a possible cure, or at least treatment, is developed."

          Zoisyte and his parents became very worried but Zoisyte steadfastly refused to accept what the well-meaning doctor had said.  Unfortunately he couldn't avoid the final decision of his parents - even if he had known it was coming.

          On the eve of his 18th birthday Zoisyte went to sleep . . . and was not to awake again for many, many years.

          Zoisyte's parents had opted to have him cryogenically frozen "asleep", for his own safety and health of course.

          It was only a few months afterwards that Zoisyte's predictions came true, in a sense.  An electrical storm had been generating in the nearly uninhabited tropics undetected.  When it struck it was quick, destructive, and unexpected.  Because society was now technology based and dependant the electrical storm destroyed _EVERYTHING.  Oddly enough, the only units spared were the self-sufficient hospitals, food "manufacturers", and a few old-fashioned homes run by natural means.  Luckily Zoisyte's "pod" remained intact and unaffected and he slept on as the world slowly forgot about him as it began anew._

          It was nearly a century later and almost all traces of the technological society were either myths or archeological dig sites, society having been buried beneath rubble and debris from land and building collapses.  And here the story continues - and begins anew . . . 

          An unusual teenager was wandering around an as-of-yet unexcavated site.  Her short sapphire locks gently brushed the back of her neck and cascaded into her matching sapphire eyes.  A thin pair of wire-rimmed glasses were perched daintily on her high bridged nose, a clipboard and pen clutched in one hand as she gracefully leapt over and through the ruins with one hand extended for balance.  Her short jean skirt flatteringly displayed her long, lean, slim legs, and her short sleeved cropped shirt showed off her lightly tanned arms and abs.  Ankle socks and ratty sneakers encased her feet.

          Every so often she would pause to examine something and mark her clipboard.

          "Ami!  Come on, it's time to go!  We're gonna be late!"  A teenager, looking to be around the same age as the 17 year old blue haired girl, came running up to Ami.  Her knee length sun blonde hair was held in a high ponytail by a big red bow.  Her cornflower blue eyes were bright, as was her smile, as she looked upon her diligently working blue-haired friend.  She was dressed similarly, but her shirt was a glittery gold instead of a pale ice blue.

          Ami laughed gaily at her blonde friend.  "Just a little longer, Mina.  This is supposed to be one of those "freezer" hospitals.  The power source was supposed to last forever, and some of the samples I have taken show a strong possibility that it is _still working.  And something tells me that I __have to look deeper."_

          "Well, take a deeper look tomorrow.  We are _late, and Rei is going to have a fit if we don't hurry!"  With that, Mina grabbed Ami's still free hand and literally dragged the stumbling girl away to their destination._

          The next day Ami kept her word and went back to the "freezer" hospital.  It took her several hours of searching - which made her _extremely glad she wore her worst clothes - she finally found a moment of luck: an airshaft that appeared to go through the many yards of dirt and accumulated debris directly to the hospital._

          She unraveled her large amount of climbing rope securing it to a heavy metal pole before tossing it down the shaft.  She carefully secured herself to the line, checking and double checking all the clasps, buckles, straps, clamps, etc.  Once she was satisfied that everything was safely fastened she gracefully dove into the dark cavern.  Her descent was actually quite short, but the lack of light was disorienting and jumbled her time sense.

          She landed on the bottom with a rather ungainly 'thud'.  She quickly unattached herself from the line and then attached a glow-strip to the rope so she could find it easily again in the dark.  She snapped open a flare and tossed it a few yards away from her; she repeated the procedure in different directions.  After the flares had been spread out into a ring of light Ami gathered her flashlight and spare batteries and headed into the only visible entrance she could see.  She found herself in a long, wide hallway filled with dust, dirt and pieces of broken debris.  Some of the doors were blocked by debris on the inside or by debris on the outside.  Others were broken, balanced precariously in their frames looking as though a strong puff of breath would shatter them.  Miraculously she came across a door that, although broken and rotted, was unblocked and easily stepped over.

          Inside the room she came across a still-intact pod.  The clear covering was blanketed by decade's worth of dust, dirt, and grime.  Even through all the build-up a faint light shown through, a beckoning beacon that drew her towards its mystery.  Calling her to uncover the secrets inside.

          A beeping sound filled the room with its screeching sound, startling Ami and causing her to shriek in surprise.  She looked down at the watch on her wrist and saw her time was up - it was late and she still had other things to do.  She stared a moment longer at the faintly glowing capsule and promised herself a more in-depth probing the next day.  She quickly followed her footprints back to her entrance/exit and found the tagged rope.  She climbed as fast as she could, as though something was repelling her where once it beckoned her.

          As she reached the surface she took one last glance down into the darkness.  A shiver ran through her and she quickly hoisted herself up and out.  She absently dusted herself off before realizing how ridiculous it was; she blushed and dropped her hands to her side.  She stared at the rope for a few minutes before deciding to leave the rope for the next day.  She noticed the blood red sun setting behind the pitch black and knew she had to hurry back home.  She rubbed her arms briskly to ward off the spring evening chill as she jumped, dodged, and avoided the obstacles blocking her homeward path.

          Her arrival home was marked by her four friends'/adopted sisters' loud questions.  After allowing them to continuously bombard her with question after question for nearly 20 minutes she finally reached her patience's limit.

          "Enough!" she cried irritably.  "I went to the site for some of my own excavation expedition, I lost track of time and came home as soon as I could.  I am _sorry I worried all of you, it was not intentional, but __please let me get some rest.  If it bothers you so much then come with me tomorrow."_

          "You mean you're actually going _back!?" Mina cried.  Ami gave her a glare that clearly said 'you expected otherwise?!'  "Hehe, dumb question."_

          "Goodnight, girls.  I'll see you all tomorrow."  Ami turned and calmly walked to her room, quietly shut the door, and turned off her light.

          Pre-dawn light trickled in though the small high-placed window, bathing Ami's normally blue bedroom with its washed-out gray hues.  The mound of quilted blankets in a corner of the room heaved and trembled before being tossed onto the floor.  In their place sat a half-asleep Ami; her eyes still gritty, her short hair standing on end and pointing in all directions, the strap of her tank top sliding off one shoulder and the legs of her sleeping-pants twisted around her limbs.  A large yawn and long stretch later she got up, took a quick cold shower (definitely awake now), and dressed more appropriately for her outing.

          Knowing that no one else would be awake and wanting to join her she made a small breakfast for herself and sat staring into space.  She found her thoughts straying form excavating plans to the mysterious pod.  Even in her mind its pale blue light beckoned to her, calling for release, all she would have to do is . . .

          A sudden scalding sensation on her hand jolted her out of her musings and alerted her to the puddle of coffee beginning to drip off the table.  Ami gave a defected sigh and bent to clean up the result of her absent-mindedness.

          _It's definitely time to move on in reality.  I'll just do a quick search, a small peak into that pod, and be back in time for dinner!_

          Her subconscious gave a derisive snort.  It snidely whispered that today's adventure was going to take _far longer than she planned.  Whether she wanted it to or not.  Ami studiously ignored the voice and concentrated on making all the necessary preparations, but did not realize when she packed enough for two people._

          She finished packing and did a quick double check of all her supplies to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything.  By the time she was ready to head out the sun had just cleared the horizon and appeared to just be sitting on the mountains' jagged peaks.  She paused outside the door, letting her eyes become adjusted to the dawn's harsh slanted light, before taking a deep breath of cool morning air and heading off to her site at a brisk walk.  She let her mind wander as her feet adjusted themselves to their normal routine and her subconscious noted the painted lights as the hour lengthened.  Her analytical mind tried to assess the possible uses for the glowing pod she glimpsed yesterday.

          _Well, it was__ a freezer hospital so I suppose it could contain a person.  But it could also be just a storage unit or something._

_          ~No way to know unless you check it out.~_

_          But do I want__ to check it out?_

_          ~Of course you do!  That scientific curiosity of yours is just dying to get out, and you know it!~_

_          Ami let out a growl of frustration and unconsciously quickened her pace.  Her feet suddenly stopped and her body nearly fell forward as her mind became aware of her surroundings again.  In a seemingly short amount of time she had arrived at the airshaft.  She stood for a moment, just staring down into the seemingly endless abyss.  A faint, almost unnoticeable, glow hovered in the darkness like a siren tempting passersby to come a little closer to the mystery._

          Ami shook her head at such whimsical thoughts.

          _I'm getting to be like Mina now!_

          Another shake of her head and Ami walked to the spot where she left her rope.  She went through the motions of attaching herself securely to the line, paying careful attention when she double and triple checked everything.  Once she was satisfied with all the straps she began her descent down again.  She went a little quicker this time, anticipation loosing her hands slightly and increasing her already frantic heartbeat.  Her feet made a faint _thud against the packed debris a few long minutes later.  She hurriedly unclasped all the locks and set the alarm on her watch.  Following the still-fresh footprints she made the day before she set off along her path.  On and on she walked, passed the rooms she had browsed previously and the hallways she decided not to peruse; she followed her own footsteps to the one room which drew her as nothing else did.  The ocean's mesmerizing depths seemed shallow compared to reaches that pale light touched in her soul; the winter's ice storms seemed like summer days to the mixed fear and anticipation that coiled in her stomach to spread throughout her torso and limbs._

          As she approached the room she vaguely noticed that the light extruding from it seemed brighter, clearer; more insistent.  When she stepped inside the room the pod itself seemed to be emitting a faint sort of glow, more of a dark gray than the soft blue from inside the capsule.  Her body strained to approach the pod, wipe off the grime and debris that covered its case, to peer inside and see what lay there, to see what drew her so powerfully as nothing else ever had.  But she held back.

          Instead of approaching the pod as her body wanted she instead went around the half-destroyed room, looking for any hint of a means to safely operate the pod.  On the opposite side of the room, half-covered with fallen beams and dust and metal parts exposing the nearly deteriorated wires.

          She started walking towards the consul.

          The word flickered and blurred.  The laughing faces were eerily quiet.

          _Why can't I hear anything?  What's going on?_

          The world went dark.  A strange scratching noise grated against sensitive ears before they were soothed by a shocked but soft gasp.

          Green eyes peered into beautiful startled sapphire eyes.

          Ami had finally figured out how to operate the machine and first checked the data log.  After several minutes of trying to decipher the corrupted information but could only determine that it did indeed contain a person; under twenty, male, placed into the hospital's "care" by parents.  The reason was indecipherable.  Finally overcome by her curiosity, Ami hit the "release" button and heard the soft whirring sound fill the room like an incoming tsunami.  Belatedly she realized that all the dirt would fall inside on the occupant and she hurried to clear it off.

          She finished just as the opaque covering slid open to reveal the - surprisingly - awake occupant.  She found herself staring into the most bewitching green eyes she had ever seen.  She couldn't define their color - they seemed to constantly shift into a variety of shades and tints of every multitude of green.

          Just as suddenly the eyes closed, his body went slack, and alarming screeches started to fill the air.

          Ami quickly ran to the consul and saw a scattering of words flashing across it.  She couldn't read everything because it was throwing words out faster than she could read them.  What few words she managed to catch were not reassuring, but she gathered that he had gone into shock.  As soon as that thought became a conscious awareness her logical - and consequently calm and collected - side shut down leaving her in an emotional distress.

          She panicked.

          She was near hysteria.

          She did the only think she could think of: she kissed him.

          Darkness; it was deafeningly silent and maddeningly noisy.  Screeches and lapses and ringings threatened to overwhelm his mind.  In a desperate attempt to escape it all he retreated further into his mind.

          And then he felt it.

          She didn't realize what she had done for a few, blissful, moments.  And then she felt the soft lips under hers, the soft breathing brushing across her cheeks; but she couldn't bring herself to stop.  Suddenly she felt the lips beneath hers move and just as she began to pull away from that responding mouth she felt a hand weave itself into her hair.

          Ami unconsciously stiffened in surprise at the unexpected response.  A moment later the hand was retracted and she was released; she bolted upright, eyes wide as she gazed into clear green eyes.  Then she realized the sounds had all stopped.

          "Who are you?"

          Beautiful.  There is no other word for this sprite before me.  Ami I dreaming?

          "Who are you?"

          It took Ami a moment to absorb those three words, and another minute to be able to make a coherent response.  It was not what the gorgeous man expected.

          "Me?  Who are you?!"

          The man stared at her, confusion evident on his face.  He blinked a few times, Ami unconsciously mimicking the action.  When their staring contest had gone on for an indeterminable time they both jolted back to reality and averted their rapt gazes.  Ami coughed and shyly said,

          "My name is Ami, Ami Mizuno.  Who are you?"

          The hypnotic green eyes blinked for a moment before the man answered.

          "I'm Zoisyte Gemmsaxi*.  It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mizuno.  Please, could you tell me where I am?" his tenor voice said softly, if not a little falteringly.

          Ami blushed a soft rose and took a deep breath before she answered.  "You are in what we call a 'freezer' hospital; one that was partially destroyed many years ago.  It is currently the year 3013 A.D. and we have reverted to what some books called the 'Simple Mechanics Age', in which we are most comfortable."  She blushed before adding, "And please, call me Ami."

          "And I, Zoisyte," Zoisyte smiled.  "If you do not mind Ami, could you help me out please?"

          Ami nearly jumped in the pod in her haste to help.  "Of course!  Of course."  She paused, considering something as she helped Zoisyte climb out of the pod and stand unsteadily on his feat.  "If you don't mind my asking, why were you placed here?"  At his pained expression she hastily added, "You don't need to answer that if you don't wish to."

          He turned and offered a small if shaky smile before replying.  "It is quite alright, Ami.  Some days before my 18th birthday I began to feel strange; nauseas, dizziness, headaches, itchiness, body pains.  My parents took me to see a few different doctors; all said the same:  "I'm sorry, we've never seen anything like this before.  I'm afraid you're son is dying."  My parents became panicky, but I refused to believe their pessimistic predictions . . . even after these spots," he waved a hand at the red dots that sporadically covered his visible skin, "appeared all over me.  Unfortunately, my parents were always prone to believing the worst of anything."  He looked over and saw Ami staring intently at the red dots, a small frown sitting on her lips.  "Ami, is there something wrong?"

          Ami glanced up at him and saw he was startled to see humor dancing in her eyes.  "Zoisyte," she said, laughter evident in her voice, "you have the chicken pox."  At the bewildered expression on his face Ami burst out laughing.  When she finally regained enough control to answer the questioning look and soothe the indignant expression on his face.  "Chicken pox is a NON-FATAL disease, but it is very uncomfortable for a time.  Without a vaccination beforehand you become more prone to it.  The only thing you can really do is get plenty of rest and drink liquids.  We have some medicine that will help ease a few symptoms."

          Zoisyte blinked.  "Oh."

          Ami giggled.  "Come on.  Let's get out of here and I'll take you to my home.  I know the girls will love to meet you.  And my supplies are there too.  Come on."

          After a few tries, Zoisyte was able to walk on his own (courtesy of the pod's "exercise" system) and required only a little assistance climbing the rope.

          Their trek back was done just as the sun finished setting.  As soon as Ami stepped in the door behind Zoisyte, the girls crowded into the kitchen.  As soon as they caught sight of Zoisyte they froze.  As one they turned to Ami, stared for a moment, and simultaneously burst into questions.

          It took some time, but the four girls finally calmed down enough to hear and comprehend Ami's tale of what happened.  They all thought it extremely romantic and upon saying so, were rewarded with matching blushes from the two.  They stayed up late at night sorting out the plans of what to do.  They put Zoisyte in the spare bedroom and agreed that Ami would be the best to nurse him (the others were too hazardous to trust).  It took several weeks before Zoisyte was "healthy" again, but during that time it was clear that Ami and Zoisyte had become closer, their relationship had deepened, and they were in love.

          It came as no surprise later on when the two announced they planned to wed.  The girls supported them 100% and helped with everything.

          The day of the wedding came.  Lita cooked the food, Mina and Serena did the decorations and helped make the dresses (at which they were surprisingly skilled) and Rei performed the wedding ceremony.  All four girls were also bridesmaids (a bit hard for Rei though).  The wedding passed in a blur for the lovebirds and they soon found themselves on their honeymoon.  They had decided to tour the world so Zoisyte could become reacquainted with the "new world".  After several months they returned home to find a mini-house built off of the kitchen for them.

          They spent the rest of their lives there with new add-ons built as each girl (now women) found their own loves and married.

          And so, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

*Gemmsaxi = it's a combination of two Latin words (gemma; saxum, saxi) to form a last name that means jewelstone, since zoisyte is a semi-precious stone.

**On request, the next story will be my revision of "The Little Mermaid", but for the person who made the request I ask you, "Do you have any couple in mind, or will this be my own choice?"**

This question also goes out to everyone else, **what couple do you want next?**


End file.
